


A New Coat

by katiebour



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Humor, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebour/pseuds/katiebour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the k!meme asking for punniness :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Coat

Kit shook out Anders' fluffy black coat- Sandal had done an excellent job, as usual, on the runes that now adorned it.

"Here," she said, "Try it on and see how it feels."

Anders rolled his eyes as he pulled the coat on.

Kit grinned. She had to- it was irresistible-

"Don't you look- enchanting," she said, with a smirk.

He groaned and walked away.

"Whaaaat?" she said, following behind.


End file.
